A Prideful Decision
by Bluexbabe
Summary: With Vegeta's pride in the way, who will he choose, Bulma or Goku? Constant denial and jealousy, with lots of eventful twists!
1. Training Begins?

**CHAPTER 1**

**Up in the rocky mountains of Mount Paozu** - Gohan was exhausted. He had never been pushed to train so hard before. Piccolo was attacking from every angle, urging for the boy to become stronger. Even though it was tough, Gohan knew that in order to help save the world from the androids, he must keep up with his previous mentor.

"Come on Gohan, you can do this, just focus!" Piccolo exclaimed, throwing a few punches at him.

"Right!" Gohan concentrated, taking in everything Piccolo was telling him, while blocking his attacks and throwing in a couple of punches and kicks of his own.

"Come on, you can do better than this! Remember what I taught you back when the Saiyans were coming to Earth!" Piccolo was now fully testing Gohan, delivering constant blows to the boy, deliberately pushing him to the edge, forcing his true potential to unleash itself. Gohan was now attacking full force. "Yes, that's it. Now, fight harder!" Piccolo was constantly nagging at the boy to reach his limits and beyond. Gohan finally screamed and swerved around Piccolo, delivering a quick blow to his back, causing Piccolo to fall a little, but it wasn't enough for him to fall completely to the ground. Gohan couldn't help but smile at his achievement. He was improving. "He he, good. But not good enough!" Piccolo quickly shot laser beams out from his eyes, which struck Gohan, causing him to crash to the ground. Piccolo immediately flew down and stood over Gohan, arms folded and unimpressed. The poor boy was static, burnt with smoke rising from him. "You need to learn from your mistakes Gohan, and don't get caught off guard just because you struck your opponent with one measly shot. It will be your downfall." Piccolo flew away, leaving Gohan to bask in the unsettled dust.

"Ow..." was Gohan's only reply. He slowly sat up, feeling extremely dizzy... and hot (no wonder)! He was somewhat upset for disappointing Piccolo, but he was used to it. Gohan knew though, that he had to learn, and quickly. Piccolo was counting on him. They had both developed a special bond that no one else could understand back when they first met, and have remained close friends ever since. Piccolo was trying to unlock the hidden potential Gohan had inside in order for him to become stronger, but Gohan had always failed him. Gohan took this into consideration as he jumped to his feet and began punching and kicking the air in sheer focus. Now was the time to get serious. To train harder than ever before!

**xXxXxXxXx**

Goku took a break from training. Usually, he wouldn't have considered taking a leaving to what he loved to do most, but when it comes to his stomach, he had to leave right away in order to appeal to his appetite.

"Hey, Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled, walking towards his front door, his usual childish grin plastered on his face. "Boy, am I starving. What's for lunch?" He entered the house. The hall was the first room to approach; a small walkway with wooden floorboards, a couple of doors on each side and bare walls that hung a few pictures of Goku's family and friends. Goku walked through the hallway and turned left, which led him straight to where Chi-Chi was standing in the kitchen; a homely room which connected to the living room. It was small, but it bared the essentials.

"Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, happy to see her husband return home. "Uh, where's Gohan?"

Goku was startled. He forgot how Chi-Chi would react if she knew Gohan was with Piccolo, but he didn't have time to think of a good lie to say to his wife. " Ha ha ha ha ha, uh..." was all that escaped from his mouth. Goku felt like such an idiot, scratching the back of his head, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted, unamused "Where is Gohan?"

There was nothing left to say. He knew he had to tell Chi-Chi the truth "Ah, well, you see..." Goku said sheepishly. This made Chi-Chi suspicious "...he decided to, um... stay and train with, ah, um... Piccolo, but..." he was cut off. He knew what was going to happen next, seeing the fear in Chi-Chi's eyes.

"You mean you left my little Gohan out there with that monster?" Chi-Chi was now freaking out, nearly fainting in the process. "How could you Goku? Gohan still needs to catch up on his studies. You promised me he would stick with you. Bring him back here now!"

"Aw, lighten up Chi-Chi, I'm sure Gohan's just fine. Ha ha ha ha..." Goku realised he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Lighten up? Don't tell me to lighten up! I am constantly worried sick about my baby's well being, and you act like you don't even care! I knew it was a bad idea to give Gohan some recreational time! I try and make him as smart as he can possibly be, filling his brain with sweet knowledge, but you, you always find a way to degrade him, filling his brain with your gruesome fighting tricks! Well, no more!" Chi-Chi stopped to stare at Goku, expecting him to reply, but to her surprise, he twitched. He was in fact a little scared, her glare pushing and taunting him. "Fine! If you don't go out and find Gohan, I will! I am fed up with this Goku!" Chi-Chi stormed out of the kitchen, not daring to look back.

"But Chi Chi, what about lunch?" Goku started to panic, noticing no prepared food was in sight. His appetite was his top priority at the moment.

"Make it yourself!" Chi-Chi screamed, slamming the front door shut behind her.

"Oh, boy..." Goku collapsed on a wooden chair by the dining table, his rumbling stomach breaking the awkward silence. He was starving, but any food not made by Chi-Chi would surely not please Goku's appetite, unless of course, he flew to Bulma's, but he felt too weak to even move! Goku started to feel drowsy from the fearsome event that had just occurred, focusing on what Chi-Chi had said to him, her words haunting him. She was screeching repeatedly over and over in his mind. It's not that Goku didn't try to listen, but it was enough to give him a headache, he couldn't take anymore (as if he didn't feel any worse)! He loved Chi-Chi so much, but when it came to times like this, he couldn't help but think why Chi-Chi wasn't in a mental hospital. With that thought, Goku smiled... but his smile soon turned in to a yawn, as Goku eventually dozed off –

_Goku dreamt about the important conversation he had with future Trunks only a month ago -_

"_Yes, Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself and Gohan have Saiyan blood, and I got mine from him." Trunks quickly glimpsed at Vegeta. "He's my father." he stated, making it clear as to why he was able to turn in to a Super Saiyan._

"_What? You're kidding! You're absolutely sure that Vegeta's your father?" Goku was completely thunderstruck. Vegeta, a dad? How could that be? Goku could not believe it!_

"_Yes. I'm half Saiyan, half earthling." _

"_You're serious. Vegeta's son... my gosh!" Goku turned around to look at the pink-shirted Saiyan standing in the distance. "Yes, yes, I can see the resemblance." _

"_I'll be born two years from now."_

"_Ha ha ha, no kidding! Vegeta's going to be a daddy! Man, who would've ever thought..." Goku was cut off._

"_Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something." The tone in Trunks' voice startled Goku. He was now completely focused on the teenager from the future, eager to listen to every word he was about to say. Trunks went into a deep conversation about how two supposedly sadistic cyborgs will come to life under the hands of the evil Dr. Gero, and cause nothing but terror to the world, destroying everything that will cross their path. He then dropped a bombshell which left Goku completely stunned. "Three years from now, the Earth's special forces will be gone. Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo. They're all going to lose their lives to the androids in a horrible battle! There'll be only one survivor. That's my master and best friend Gohan. He narrowly escapes from that battle, but then, thirteen years later, they finally get him!" The fear in Trunks' eyes as he revealed this concerned Goku, making him wonder how strong these androids must be, but like the battle-hungry Saiyan he was, he would not back down from a challenge, even if the odds were stacked against him, but something didn't quite add up._

"_Wait a sec. Hey Trunks, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?" Goku couldn't help but ask. He wondered why his name wasn't mentioned._

"_Uh uh. You die before it. Not too long from now, you're going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it." Trunks hated to say it, but he knew he had to answer Goku's question. He made the Saiyan hero feel completely useless, knowing that he wasn't even going to be around to fight the androids, because apparently, not even a Super Saiyan can stop the virus. He left Goku completely in awe, as was expected when you tell someone that they're going to die. Luckily, Trunks was prepared and gave Goku a bottle of medicine that was the only cure to stop the heart virus. "There's no cure now for that nasty virus, but in my time, there is. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine." Goku took the medicine from Trunks, feeling much better... no, excited knowing that he would get a chance to fight the androids after all. He was thoroughly grateful. "You can make a difference Goku. My mother told me that you could, and now I believe her." _

"_You're mother knows me?" Goku was now utterly confused. "Oh wow, that's bizarre. Does she live by me or something?" And at that very moment when Trunks pointed towards Bulma, Goku fell to the ground in a fit of hysterics. "Wow, Bulma and Vegeta huh? Unbelievable!" _

With that, Goku woke up. He surveilled his surroundings. No one was in sight. Chi-Chi must have still been out looking for Gohan, which meant Goku didn't sleep for very long. Either that, or Chi-Chi was having a hard time searching for her son. Goku denied that because he knew his wife's voice was loud enough for any animal to hear within a 5 mile radius. He sat up in his wooden chair, deep in thought over his dream. Goku didn't know how strong these androids were going to be, but if what Trunks had said was true, minus the future possibly becoming altered, he had better be prepared. As Goku stood up in determination, knocking the chair over in the process, a familiar grumbling noise interfered with his wit. Goku nearly forgot. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, but Chi-Chi wasn't home yet. There was nothing Goku could do but wait. He pulled his chair up from the floor, and collapsed back in it in exhaustion. Apart from the androids, Goku began to mull over another topic that Trunks was not so keen talking about; Bulma and Vegeta. _How on Earth could that happen? How will it happen? Wasn't Bulma with Yamcha? Why did they split up? And Vegeta. He only cared about himself. He was willing to kill everyone on Earth, along with Bulma not that long ago. Vegeta never showed any kind of remorse to anyone. He never let anyone touch him, so what caught him off guard?_ Goku was curious. There were too many questions.

"Whoa, what am I doing?" Goku quickly sat up again, flabbergasted. Why did he just endure this? He never went deep into thought about anything before, unless, of course it was fighting tactics. Goku quickly calmed down, reasoning with himself that he was just temporarily off guard. He figured it was because he cared for Bulma so much (hell, she was his first friend) that he didn't want to see her get hurt. When it came to Vegeta, Goku wouldn't be surprised if something tragic did happen. With that, he let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, and besides, I'll think of anything right now that doesn't involve food." _Grrrr _"Oh, where are you Chi-Chi? I'm starving."


	2. Is It Really Lunchtime?

****Okay, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Thank you for the first couple of reviews! I didn't expect to get any at all! THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**At Capsule Corporation – **"Yoo-hoo! Lunch is almost ready!" Mrs. Brief called as she was preparing food in the kitchen; a large room filled with the usual kitchen appliances, shuffled between numerous island counters which surrounded the dining table in the middle. A giant viewing window was placed at the side, which always let in a welcoming glow whenever the sun shone through. Mrs. Brief stood by one of the island counters, buttering the last of what had appeared to be a hundred sandwiches she had made, which stood beside various cooked animal carcasses and a gigantic bowl filled with steamed vegetables. With a normal lunch, she would've only taken a few minutes at the least, but with a massive feast prepared, Mrs. Brief had been slaving in the kitchen for nearly four hours, thanks to her supercilious guest, Vegeta, because with a Saiyan's appetite, you can never cook too much food. Mrs. Brief didn't mind though. Being the overly cheerful woman she was, she always showed kindness to all of her visitors, even if some of them were ruthless. With all the food prepared, happiness filled the air as Mrs. Brief began humming a tune. Dancing around the kitchen with joy, she was now eager to see everyone's reaction on the mouth-watering food.

"Lunchtime everyone!" Mrs. Brief paused, expecting to hear footsteps. Noticing there was no sign of anyone at all, Mrs. Brief sat the food down on the dining table and began to investigate.

* * *

><p>Dr. Brief was cooped up in his lab. He had been working non-stop for days, anxiously fixing and upgrading some robots Vegeta had pulverized (along with drinking a lot of coffee), making sure they were in absolute perfect working order, as he did not want another terrifying lecture from the arrogant Prince -<p>

"_These wretched machines are a waste of my time. Upgrade them immediately!" Vegeta demanded, his usual eyebrows furrowed as he threw the heap of broken robots towards Dr. Brief, leaving nothing for the poor old man to do other than simply dodge at the flying contraptions. This left Dr. Brief whimpering helplessly in a corner. _

"_B-but, those were my best models. Th-they were extortionate. I c-can't just simply improve on them. It will take work and..." Dr. Brief was cut off. His words were too much for Vegeta to handle._

"_DO IT NOW!" the Saiyan Prince insisted, his ki rising immensely. He was not satisfied until he got what he wanted._

"_Ah, v-very well. I'll get started right away." Dr. Briefs replied quickly in a high-pitched tone, eyes widened with fear. Vegeta simply huffed and left the room, settling on the doctor's second statement. It seemed he would tolerate not training with the machines for a while, as long as Dr. Brief got the job done quickly. The old man just stood in awe, completely surprised to what he just witnessed._

"_That boy sure is a strange one, isn't that right Scratch?" Dr. Brief looked to the side at his cat companion perched up on his shoulder. His only response was a simple 'meow'._

The old man was sitting restlessly at his desk, drill at hand, continuing his work for Vegeta. He was tired, but he knew he couldn't quit until his models were deemed beneficial for the arrogant warrior to train with. As he was drilling, he did not hear his wife enter the room.

"Oh my... Honey, are you in here?" Mrs. Brief asked with slight ease, poking her head in, unsure as to where the drilling was coming from. She was unable to see anything as darkness shrouded over the room. The only light source Mrs. Brief made out was from a dim desk lamp, and next to that, was her husband. "I made lunch, honey. You should take a break and come eat upstairs." the ditzy blonde hesitated, making her way across the gloomy room to her husband, nearly tripping over disposed scraps of metal.

"I will in a minute dear. I just need to finish this assignment for Vegeta, hmm, but I'm sure a small break won't hurt. You know, I just can't quite put my finger on that boy. His temper is just out of this world." Dr. Brief stated, as he stood up.

"Oh, Vegeta? He's just adorable, isn't he? And quite the looker. He's just perfect for our Bulma!" Mrs. Brief began to ramble on, almost forgetting about the lunch she had prepared.

"Hmm, yes, quite dearie." Dr. Brief was confused, as his wife had continued on and on about how Bulma and Vegeta were made for each other. The man didn't quite understand but agreed with his wife nonetheless. "Yes, yes of course. Honey? Why don't we talk about this later. I think it's about time we informed those two that it's time to eat" And with that, Dr. Brief escorted his wife out the lab, and both headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Bulma was lying on the couch in the living room; a massive compound with high tech electronics filling the room. Some plants decorated the scenery, all meeting with a giant plasma TV in the middle. Bulma had been lazily watching a romantic comedy, but had now dozed off. Lately, she had been feeling bored. With everyone constantly training for the upcoming battle with the androids, Bulma felt left out. She knew it was nobody's fault, but she craved the attention she so desperately needed. That meant if Yamcha wasn't around to please her, there was only one other person she could turn to. Vegeta. Yes, Vegeta. There was something Bulma liked about him. Something exciting. Although their first meeting wasn't exactly friendly, to say the least, Bulma got over it, and had now been flirting with the arrogant warrior non-stop ever since they came back to Earth. Of course, Bulma still liked Yamcha, but he lacked that certain buzz she wanted, whom she felt only Vegeta could give to her. She thought if she could toy with the Saiyan Prince for a bit, without completely raging him, she could make him see what a boisterous person she was, and eventually fall for her. Bulma thought of it as a perfect plan. She was very much like Vegeta in this way – she wanted something and got it, without hesitation.<p>

"Bulma! Sweetie, lunch is ready!" The ditzy blonde called on her daughter, her high squeaky voice waking the girl up.

"Oh, is that what time it is?" Bulma asked herself, yawning. She was annoyed at the early time of day, assuming it was much later than lunchtime, yet, it was only natural that time would go by slowly if one was bored. Bulma just had to grin and bear it. She stood up from the couch and made her way towards the kitchen, still half asleep, nearly bumping into the walls along the way. As she made her way in the room where all the delicious food was set, her mother gave her a rather surprising look.

"Oh my, Bulma, you're still wearing your pyjamas." Mrs. Brief let out a little giggle. "Is Vegeta not with you? Could you be a dear and go fetch him for me?"

"Mom! You had to wait until I reached the kitchen for you to ask me that? I cannot believe this!" Bulma stormed out of the kitchen, without saying another word, leaving her mother in awe. As she made her way towards the next room, she realized fetching Vegeta wasn't such a bad idea. In fact, she loved the idea of her and the Prince alone in the gravitation room. Now was the perfect opportunity to do some serious flirting. As Bulma reached the hallway, she grabbed her jacket and went outside to where Vegeta was located, a smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Uh, why is this happening?" The lights in the gravity room were out. Nothing seemed to be working properly. Vegeta was sitting on the floor, completely outraged, his fists clenched.<p>

"Now I will never become a Super Saiyan! No, I must have it! I must defeat Kakarot!" It appeared that the arrogant warrior had somehow broken the gravity machine, causing the main electric circuit to go berserk. It could've been faulty wiring or perhaps Vegeta was simply training too much, but what ever the problem was, it had released some static in to the air, causing the Saiyan's hair to frizz out of control. The crazy atmosphere irritated him slightly, vibrations running all over his skin, but he simply shrugged it off, as he obviously had more urgent matters that needed attending to. He got up from the floor and started cussing, completely in a foul mood. It wasn't fair. He was up to nearly three hundred times normal gravity, and now he had to wait until the machine was fixed to climb any further.

"Blast it! I'm going to kill that old man." Before the porcupine-topped Saiyan could think of any other ways to threaten Dr. Brief, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Vegeta?" Bulma called from outside of the gravity room. She knew that if she willingly entered with the gravity machine still in use, she would undoubtedly be flattened, so she waited outside. After what seemed like forever, with still no reply from Vegeta, Bulma lost her patience and began to bang at the door. "Vegeta! I know you're in there! Get out here you geek!" And a that very second, the Saiyan opened the the entrance to the gravity room, quite irritated.

"Why are you pestering me, woman?" Vegeta pompously walked out of the darkness and in to the sunlight. The sudden appearance of the warrior startled Bulma, but as soon as she caught a glimpse of his hair, she burst in to a rage of laughter.

"Oh my god, your hair! What were you doing in there? Ha ha ha!" Bulma fell to the ground, unable to breathe, while pointing at Vegeta, whom was not amused at all.

"I don't give a damn about that!" he was slightly embarrassed, his cheeks flushing red. "Shut up! If you must know, it's because that damn machine is malfunctioning!" Vegeta glared at Bulma, whom was still laughing. He felt the hotness in his cheeks continue to flourish, but it was because he was more angry now than humiliated.

"STOP IT! STOP LAUGHING!" Vegeta was fuming, but even though, he had to admit Bulma had grown on him just a little, as he would've obliterated her on the spot if she had dared to mock him a couple of months ago. He knew he couldn't lift a hand to her or her family. After all, they've provided him with food and shelter, so all Vegeta could do was be grateful, something he could never show on the surface. His sudden outburst now left Bulma overwhelmed, as she picked herself up from the ground, but she couldn't shake off the thought she had. _Just what was Vegeta doing in there to make his hair more messed up than it already is? _She let out a sudden snort, coming to the conclusion that Vegeta was playing with himself. _Maybe his power increase and constant fapping affected the gravity system and was simply too much to control. _She left her dirty imagination, confirming her thoughts and came back to the real world, with Vegeta scowling in front of her.

Bulma eyed him up and down, admiring his sexy physique in the tight, black spandex shorts he had on. _It complexes well with his bulging muscles and bronze skin_, a thought she blushed on.

"What are you gawking at?" Vegeta saw the perverted look in Bulma's face and was instantly disgusted. "I don't have time for this indecency! Tell me why the blasted machine is malfunctioning now!" His outrageous act caught the blue-haired woman off guard, but she still could not take him seriously.

"Well, maybe it's not working because you're spending too much time in there..." Bulma gave Vegeta a provocative smile. "...and not enough time on the couch with me." The Prince was utterly horrified at the vulgarity of this woman, his sweaty brow raised while trying to give her a dirty look, but she could only giggle at the response.

"You know, I could fix the gravity system for you, but what's in it for me?" Bulma teased, winking at the Saiyan warrior, whom growled back at her.

"Oh relax." She smiled. "My dad will have it repaired in no time, but for now, why don't you come over and eat? Lunch is ready." And with that, Bulma walked back across the garden and into the Capsule Corp. house.

Vegeta remained standing just outside the gravity room, realising he was in fact hungry. He came to the decision that a lunch break would do him good. He leapt from the ramp he mounted on and headed for the large circular house, while a sudden thought echoed throughout his mind.

* * *

><p>Let's leave it there! :3 Until next time... please review?<p> 


	3. Vegeta's Thoughts

**On Mount Paozu **

"Now Gohan, I want you to go straight to your room. You've got a lot of school work to catch up on." Chi-Chi entered the house with her son, in a better mood than before now that she had found him. Gohan, on the other hand, was completely miserable.

"Yes Mom..." he groaned, stalking behind his mother, not in the least bit interested in having to finish his homework. He would rather be outside training with Piccolo and his father, helping prepare for the androids. He knew better than to oppose Chi-Chi though; she told him to go to his room and he did just that.

Goku was childishly sulking on the couch in the living room. He had been longing for Chi-Chi's return so she could make him his lunch. He sat leaning over, his head cupped in his hands, suffering with starvation.

"Oh... Chi-Chi, this isn't fair." Goku began to moan, letting out a long whine which expressed his boredom.

"Goku, stop that!" his wife exclaimed as she entered the room, displeased at hearing her husband's monotone sound from out in the hallway. Her sudden entrance startled the tall Saiyan, but as soon as he was aware of who it was, he immediately jumped to his feet in excitement.

"Chi-Chi! Man, am I glad to see you. You're going to make lunch for me now, aren't you?" Goku asked in instancy, leaping to where his wife was standing, whom in response, had her arms folded in an irate manner.

"Goku, I can't believe you! You couldn't even feed yourself while I was gone?"

"Erm, well no." The Saiyan hero scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping you would make me something when you got back." He was baffled, looking at Chi-Chi in hope that she would change her mind. She glimpsed back at Goku, frowning upon his sad puppy dog eyes and immediately turned the other way, shaking her head. "Oh, come on Chi-Chi? Your food's the best." The tall Saiyan pouted, begging for his wife to cooperate. She, on the other hand, only grew more resentful towards him.

"NO! Stop acting so childish Goku! Chi-Chi continued to yell at the Saiyan, letting all of her troubles out in the open, showing no remorse in the process. "You are so selfish and gullible. I can't handle it! You leave to fight for long periods of time and don't even tell me about it! Sometimes I wake up during the night wondering when the hell you'll come back. I'm at my wits end worrying about you Goku, and you don't even care! You tend to think you can just come back whenever you feel like it. You have a family here and it's about time you support them!" Chi-Chi collapsed onto her knees and began to sob at her distressing words. Goku, who was utterly confused at his wife's actions, continued to stand beside her. He grew more concerned by the second, watching as tears fell from Chi-Chi's face, not realizing how serious things were until now.

"I'm... sorry Chi-Chi." Goku knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her back in affection.

"All I ask is for a little more appreciation Goku. I want you to be more responsible; as a father and as a husband." Chi-Chi sniffled, fighting back any tears that tried to break through. She knew she could never change who he was, but she would be grateful if he at least made an effort to act more like a family man. Chi-Chi looked up at her husband, cupping her hand on the side of his face whilst giving him a sad smile. Goku stared back with unease, sensing that his wife's unusual break down had weakened her completely. He gently lifted her up from the floor and took her to their bedroom to rest. As soon as he made sure Chi-Chi had settled down, Goku left the room, shutting the door over as quietly as possible. He leaned on a wall in the hallway, the back of his hand wiping the sweat off of his forehead with a 'phew'. He then turned his head, startled as his son's door unexpectedly opened. Gohan walked out in to the hall, glimpsing at his father in curiosity.

"Hey dad!" He called out, running towards the Saiyan hero as though he hadn't seen him in ages. This panicked Goku as it never occurred to him for his son to be so loud. Not wanting to wake up Chi-Chi, he ordered Gohan to be quiet, placing his index finger to his lips in a shushing matter.

Gohan stopped in front of his father, aware of what he was getting at and immediately nodded his head in agreement.

"What's going on? Are you and Mom okay?" He whispered. Goku smiled and placed a hand on his son's head.

"Everything's fine Gohan. Your mother just needs to rest for a bit." He turned to glimpse at his bedroom door, hoping Chi-Chi wouldn't wake up any time soon. "Now, how about we go fishing?" The tall Saiyan smiled down at his son, whom grinned back at him in a positive response.

"Yeah!" Gohan laughed, excited as he wouldn't have to do any more of his homework. Goku shared the joy too, as he would finally get to eat. Without further delay, the two Saiyan's left the house and took off in to the sky, towards the nearest fishing pond.

**At Capsule Corporation **

"What? You mean to tell me it will take _that _long to repair one lousy machine?" Vegeta exclaimed to Dr. Brief from across the dining table, pointing a half-eaten chicken leg towards the old man in protest, whilst bits of chewed food shot out of his mouth. Bulma and her mother were sitting in the middle, disturbed at witnessing the pieces of meat flying all over the place. It was a horrifying sight. The Prince's manners were certainly terrible, but he didn't care. He was more focused on criticizing poor Dr. Brief.

"B-but..." the grey-haired man tried to explain.

"This is preposterous! I obliged to give you a few days to fix those damn robots, and now, on top of that, I have to wait an extra month for electric components to arrive? Imbecile! I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I shouldn't have to wait for anything!" The sudden outburst of the spiky-haired warrior caused the old man to slide down from his chair and cower under the table. Mrs. Brief simply continued eating her lunch, unaware of the purpose of what had just occurred, whereas Bulma placed a hand over her eyes, somewhat embarrassed at her father's pathetic display.

"Oh dad..." she moaned.

"I'm not done with you yet, old man!" Vegeta threw the chicken bone down and folded his arms on the table, annoyed that the man he was yelling at was now out of his view. He could've blasted Dr. Brief if he wanted to, but his newly human instincts told him otherwise. The old man lay helplessly on the floor, curled in a ball, while Scratch lay on his head. He was too busy mulling over fearful thoughts that he didn't realize the Saiyan Prince was rapidly losing his patience with him.

_I don't know what to say to him. What ever I _do _say, he loses his temper in a flash. This is just nauseating, but what else am I to do? _Too wrapped up in his own mind with fear, Dr. Brief started to whimper on the cold tile flooring; a painful surge suddenly running through his body. He didn't feel too good. _I hope it's not the Mrs' delicious beef steaks. Why, that would certainly be upsetting. Or, perhaps this is more serious. I will have to conduct some tests and... _Before the grey-haired man could think of anything else, an unexpected popping sound broke the tension in the kitchen. It seemed the source of Dr. Brief's pain was no more than mere trapped wind. An awkward silence filled the room. The sudden noise of the flatulence from under the table startled everyone. Even Vegeta was gobsmacked. He leaned back in his chair, eyes widened in disgust, hoping he wouldn't inhale the sickening aroma.

"Why you repulsive... uh, get out here! Don't make me blast you out!" The warrior threatened, his Saiyan instincts kicking in. He stood up and glared at the table below, raising his arm as his ki grew excessively, ready to fire at the block of wood with the palm of his hand.

"Uh, Vegeta!" Bulma interrupted as she stood up in frustration, pointing her finger at the Saiyan. "You don't get to destroy everything in sight when you're in my house and especially when it's my dad!" Vegeta growled at the blue-haired woman's comment.

"Uh! Enough! I'm tired of this foolishness, now get out from under there right now!" He demanded, dramatically pointing his finger away from the table as he sat back down.

"Honey, why don't you come up from under there? Vegeta's talking to you." the ditzy blonde asked. The Saiyan snarled at her, as he felt her comment was unnecessary.

"I will in a minute dear. I was just thinking to myself." Dr. Brief called out. He eventually picked himself up, and sat back in his chair, not bothering to look up from the table, as he knew Vegeta would be scowling at him, but he was too scared and humiliated to look back. He anxiously leaned forward in his seat, fetching a cigar from his lab coat pocket, feeling the urge to desperately have one.

"I'm sorry about that." the old man took a quick glance at the Saiyan before turning away again, puffing away at the fat smoke. "I must say I don't know what came over me."

"Must everything you do pester me so?" Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows deeply at Dr. Brief, still utterly flabbergasted at the man's repulsive action.

_How could this pathetic little man be the one I must confide in on repairing those damn machines? It's absurd! _The Saiyan mulled over how judgemental he was when it came to Dr. Brief, confused as hell as to how the old crackpot could be an extremely intelligent scientist, but he still didn't like the man at all. Continuing with these thoughts, Dr. Brief unexpectedly spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry. I truly am. I promise I'll do everything I can to quickly reconstruct..."

"Cut the crap old man! " The Saiyan interfered, snapping at Dr. Brief for imposing on his thoughts. "I've had enough of your nonsense!" Vegeta felt that no matter how fast the grey-haired man said he could fix the machine, the waiting time would still be about a month, and that was that.

"Ah... eh okay." The scientist held his hands up in surrender, his cigar nearly falling out of his mouth. Bulma glimpsed back and forth at Vegeta and the old man. She was displeased by how much her father was intimidated by the spiky-haired warrior, so, she decided to step in.

"Hey, Vegeta!" she stood up from her chair, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "What's your problem? "

"Be quiet! You're of no use to me in this kind of predicament, so I suggest you stay out of it!"

"Hey, I give the orders around here Buster, not you... " Bulma smirked. "...and besides, I can do what ever I want." As soon as Vegeta heard those words, he immediately focused his attention on the blue-haired woman. Saying he wasn't happy was only putting it lightly; her comment left the Saiyan blowing a fuse. Bulma could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Who was she to degrade the Prince of all Saiyans? If anything, Vegeta assumed, or better yet, made sure he played the dominant role around the house. Bulma had courage to say those words flat out loud, and Vegeta secretly respected that, but if he was to remain imperious, he would still need to teach her a lesson.

"How dare you..." Vegeta slowly stood up, leaning his palms on the table, while trying to suppress his anger as much as possible... before he was cut off.

"Oh, Vegeta? Would you like to try one of my delicious cakes?" Mrs. Brief asked out of the blue. "Bought fresh from the bakers." Her squeaky tone was more than enough for the Saiyan to let go of any sanity he had left.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh my..." Mrs. Brief cupped her hand over her mouth in awe. Vegeta had now lost it. Declaiming one Brief was enough for the Saiyan to handle, but when the whole family had him at breaking point, he couldn't control himself any longer. Vegeta slammed his clenched fists on the table, breaking it in the process and sending the remains of any food flying in to the air. Everyone was looking at him in utter shock; they had never seen him so out of control. Even Bulma was shaken up.

"V-Vegeta...?" She squealed, hiding behind her chair.

"I've had enough of you pathetic humans! Uh, this is worthless!" Vegeta could no longer stand being in the sight of the Brief family, he stormed out of the kitchen without further hesitation.

"Is it because I overcooked the beef steaks?" Mrs. Brief asked idiotically in confusion.

"Nonsense, dearie. You're beef steaks are simply marvellous." Dr. Brief responded, wrapping his arm around his wife's neck. Bulma could only smile and roll her eyes at her nit-witted parents, but she was more concerned about Vegeta, staring off in to the distance where he had exited.

"Curse those bastards." The arrogant warrior muttered under his breath. He charged through the hallway, a sudden thought reminisced.

_I assumed that hunch I had earlier would have to be put in to motion. I can't believe I'm reducing myself to this, but I've got no choice. After that monstrous event, I cannot tolerate it here any longer. In order to become a Super Saiyan, I must do it. _Vegeta stopped in the middle of the hallway, proceeding with his thoughts, a curious Bulma lurking behind him. The Saiyan sensed her presence and immediately turned around to face her, folding his arms with his usual scowl plastered on his face.

"What do _you_ want?"

Bulma winced at Vegeta's intimidating glare, but answered his question nonetheless.

"I came to see if you were alright. What happened in there was so... ahem, out of the ordinary." She wasn't sure if she should've said that last part; she bit her bottom lip in regret. Vegeta gave a malicious smirk.

"Let's just say that because you earthlings are such a fragile breed, I enjoy how easy it is to intimidate you; the way you weaklings simply crumble at my hands makes my stomach wrench." The Prince cackled, amused by his own comment, which Bulma frowned upon. "Now, if you don't have anything useful to say, leave me the hell alone!" Vegeta turned around, and began walking up the flight of stairs to the left of the hall, his rude behaviour leaving Bulma agitated.

"Hey, jerk! Come back here and apologize!" She yelled... but no one listened. An eerie silence filled the hallway. All Bulma could hear was Vegeta slamming his bedroom door shut upstairs.

_What an egocentric ass-hole. _She quickly searched her surroundings, feeling somewhat awkward, hoping her parents didn't see her bickering to herself. Unable to reason with Vegeta, she gave up and returned to the kitchen.

"Ah! What a meddlesome wench!" Vegeta sat up on his bed, leaning his head on his hands. He felt he had been disturbed too many times today, a reminder he hissed at... but finally, he had some peace and quiet._ I swear, the sooner I leave this hell hole, the better. I have to fight; I must get stronger!_ The Saiyan recapped into his thoughts once again. _I must learn Kakarot's weaknesses to surpass him. In order to do that, I will need to be in his presence! _Vegeta grinned wickedly. _Heh heh, it's all too perfect! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show up without warning. I will finally become a Super Saiyan and defeat that low-class! _He plotted all too carefully about how to endure spending his time with Goku, unsure if he _will_ even cope (he loathed the tall Saiyan enough as it was)! As much as Vegeta did not like having to force himself to do this, it was a challenge, and as all battle-hungry Saiyans were, he thrived on challenges. He could never admit it, but at the moment, Goku was a lot stronger than he was, so when the time came, Vegeta knew never to underestimate the hero's strength. Feeling inferior, the arrogant warrior growled in denial at these facts, but he was aware that in order to be the best, he had to beat the best. He smiled coyly, confirming that he _will, _one way or another defeat Goku, even if his life depended on it. Happy enough with his conclusions, the Prince closed his eyes, as sleep eventually took over him.

Goku and Gohan lay in the grass next to the fishing pond; a beautiful clear crystal spring surrounded by the various trees and hills of Mount Paozu. It had been a lovely day out; one of the many reasons why the duo stayed and relaxed. The sun was about to set as it was almost dinner time, but no one seemed hungry; Goku and Gohan were having too much fun bonding as father and son.

"Hey dad?" The smaller asked, turning to look at his father as he sat up.

"Yes Gohan?" The tall Saiyan lay next to his son, resuming the same position with his eyes closed.

"Thanks for bringing me back out here. I mean if it wasn't for you, Mom would still be making do my homework."

"You had homework?" Goku asked in callow manner while sitting up to look at his son. "Man, that's gotta be a bummer." He smiled at Gohan, whom could only turn away in guilt from the lack of studying.

As a late afternoon breeze swept through their hair, Goku shuddered.

"Brr, it sure is cold now, huh? How about we warm ourselves up by training a little more?" he asked while vigorously rubbing his arms. Gohan simply nodded at his father's proposal but his mind had wandered elsewhere.

"Hmm?" The tall Saiyan tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering about Mom. Wouldn't she have woken up by now?" Gohan gave his father a serious look, worrying that she will punish him for sneaking off.

"Don't worry about your mother. I'm sure she's still sound asleep." Goku placed a hand on his son's shoulder in a supportive manner. "Now come on, those androids aren't going to stop themselves." The tall Saiyan and his son both jumped to their feet, eager to start with their training, unaware of the third member whom was present.

"Mind if I join?" The unknown person called out, startling Goku and Gohan. Looking up to the sky, the smaller gasped in sudden excitement.

"Piccolo!" he yelled, watching as the Namekian descended to the ground.

"Heh! You took your time getting here." Goku said, giving a friendly smirk.

"I have my own personal training that needed attending." Piccolo stated "Now, instead of standing around, how about we get down to business?" The three warriors went in to their stances with their wits now focusing on the task at hand; to get stronger.

"You're leaving?" Bulma exclaimed to Vegeta in the garden.

"Why are you so surprised?" The Saiyan Prince asked, agitated by the blue-haired woman's sudden outburst.

"Wh-where are you going?" She continued in a panicky tone.

"That's none of your concern!" He growled, displeased by her prying.

"B-but what about the machine? My dad's going to fix it, remember?"

"Tell your lunatic father that his inventions are no longer what I require!" Vegeta suddenly reminisced his experience with Dr. Brief, scowling deeply in the process. "Be thankful I didn't obliterate you all." he cackled and immediately burst into the sky, on his way to Goku's, leaving the blue-haired woman disappointed. The thought of Vegeta leaving hit her by surprise. She liked him _a lot; s_he enjoyed his company, but to suddenly see him leave left an uncomfortable lump in her throat. Bulma stood silently as she watched Vegeta fly off into the sunset, a tear in her eye.

"Come back soon." She whispered softly.

_I assume Kakarot's son and the Namekian will be present as well. _Vegeta smirked._ They are no match for me. Kakarot and I are the only two Saiyans left. He's the only one that can withstand my level. _Immediately raising his ki, the Prince raced through the sky towards Mount Paozu.


	4. An Unexpected Arrival

Sorry for the wait *nervous chuckle*

I was supposed to leave a message back at Chapter 3, but I can't rely on FanFiction to do that anymore (or I can't work it properly)! I also tried to separate some paragraphs, but that didn't work either, so I hope you didn't get confused in the previous chapter!

I also want to thank you for the reviews lately! They encouraged me to move forward with this story (not that I abandoned it completely)! :D

Can't wait for the new DBZ movie (out March 2013)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Here's Chapter 4! \(^.^)/

* * *

><p><strong>At Capsule Corp<strong>

"Oh dear." Mrs. Brief squeaked. "What ever is the matter with Bulma? She's been up in her room since dinner time." The ditzy blonde sat with her husband in the lounge, a cup of tea in her hand.

"I'm sure she'll be fine dearie. It's probably because she didn't have a chance to eat much of your delicious food at lunch, what with all the fuss with that Saiyan boy." Dr. Brief shivered as he mentioned the spiky-haired warrior, thinking about all of his terrifying tantrums, and the embarrassing incident during lunch; how he'd face Vegeta again, the doctor would never know. Still reminiscing, he was caught off guard by his wife.

"Oh, Vegeta?" Mrs. Brief jumped for joy at his name, nearly spilling her tea. "Why, isn't he just well suited for our Bulma? I'll bet they'll become an item sooner or later. Maybe she's up in her room having some alone time with him right now and... oh, they'll be hugging and kissing and..." she rambled on about some personal things her daughter could be doing with the Saiyan, but was quickly interrupted.

"OH! Honey, let's try not to think about that!" Dr. Brief exclaimed, utterly flabbergasted. "Maybe we should leave Bulma to it. Come to think of it, I feel rather tired. How about we go to bed?" the doctor stood up and stretched, winking at his wife.

"Oh my..." Mrs. Brief yelped in excitement, her cheeks blushing. The couple immediately headed upstairs towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"That creep! Ugh! How dare he go and abandon me like that!" Bulma shouted as she stomped around in her room. "How can he leave me here all by myself, and just when I thought we were having fun? Sometimes I just want to hit him so hard!" The blue-haired woman was filled with so many mixed emotions when it came to the Prince, it made her head spin. There was hatred... hatred that the egocentric Saiyan would simply come and go whenever he pleased without so much as saying two words to anyone, never mind a thank you; sadness as she believed Vegeta could become her friend but he always acted so cold and distant towards her. How long will it take for him to open up to her? There was a little bit of pity too, as she knew the spiky-haired warrior was missing out on so many good things that he probably would never experience... like friends, morality and family. Bulma felt guilty by this as the Saiyan hadn't had any, but she had all three. Vegeta may be arrogant and spoiled and got anything he ever wanted, but he didn't have anything he ever needed, or should need. Bulma then sat on the floor and buried her head in her arms as she reminisced over the last sickening yet wonderful emotion... lust. Lust because she felt so connected to Vegeta. Every time she stood close to him or was even in the same room as him, there was something inside her that felt overly intoxicating. She always loved to show off when he was nearby, whether he liked it or not. The Saiyan Prince probably knew of her intentions but always ignored them nonetheless. The blue-haired woman knew never to give up without a fight, even if her opponent was Vegeta, she made sure to win. Bulma was in for a tough ride, but she was determined to see it through to the end. <em>How can I win him over when he's not even here? <em>Bulma plotted carefully her intentions. _He's bound to notice me eventually. Hell, even Yamcha and Krillin couldn't take their eyes off me, and Oolong and Master Roshi... dirty perverts. _She concluded with the thought that Vegeta would simply have to come back soon enough for supplies, a proper meal and to give her a kiss. _Kiss?_ The blue-haired woman smirked as she had concocted an evil scheme.

"Yes! That's it! When Vegeta gets back, I'll flirt so much and make myself so damn sexy that he will simply refuse to leave! Hahaha..."

* * *

><p>Bulma's continued laughter was heard throughout the hallway and into the Briefs' master bedroom, but was rather muffled and, instead sounded like heavy panting.<p>

"Oh? Dr. Brief called out with a slight moan of pleasure.

"Vegeta?" Mrs. Brief blurted out, as she thought the sudden noise of her daughter's exhaling was the result of her pleasure with the Saiyan warrior.

"Dearie, could you please not mention the boy's name in the middle of our alone time?"

"Oh..." the ditzy blonde moaned as her husband thrust in and out of her. It seemed that night at the Briefs' was an exceedingly magnificent one as the entire family went to sleep utterly satisfied.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi had awoken earlier that day, seemingly better than she felt before she had some rest, but was still pretty upset. Having prepared dinner for three people, she ate alone, sitting at the table with two empty chairs, the remaining food getting cold. <em>Where are those two? It's not like them to miss out on dinner. <em>Chi-Chi then took a spoonful of rice and suddenly frowned. _I swear, if Goku has my little boy out there fighting again... _She immediately stood up, grabbed all 3 plates and took them to the sink.

"What a waste..." she exhaled deeply, scowling at the untouched food getting washed away. "For goodness sake Goku. Why don't you ever listen to me?" Chi-Chi scrubbed harder and harder at a plate, her rage increasing. "Just wait until I see those boys. Gohan will be grounded and will remain in his room studying and... I can't even begin to explain what I'll do to Goku when I see him!" The mere image of the tall Saiyan's goofy face caused Chi-Chi to scream, breaking the plate in the process. "Just you wait Goku. Just you wait..."

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" Piccolo flew through the air, shooting a punch at Gohan, whom just barely dodged the attack as he stumbled backwards.<p>

"HAAAH!" Goku then sped towards the boy, trying to kick him in the process, but Gohan saw his father approaching at the last minute and quickly jumped out of his reach. The small Saiyan smiled arrogantly at this, letting his guard down for just a second, but that second was all Piccolo needed in order to strike. The Namekian quickly dashed through the air towards Gohan, and in no time at all punched his stomach, sending him yards away. Piccolo followed, his eyes completely focused on the boy, and without hesitation, delivered another blow. Gohan fell to the ground, forming a small crater. The Namekian stood above him, a disappointed expression upon his face.

"Get up! I know you're better than this." he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well... _cough cough_ you didn't give me enough time to..." Gohan moaned before getting cut off.

"Do you think the androids will give you time to get back up on your feet?! You need to focus Gohan. We need you in this fight! The androids are a lot stronger than we are, and that fact will remain the same if you don't start learning. Now get up!" Piccolo growled, turning his back against him. The small Saiyan grew silent, obviously taken aback by the Namekian's words, but he knew he was right; Gohan had to learn... to learn how to fight efficiently in order to unlock his true potential, and to learn how to deal with the small mistakes that were actually big enough to put his life in danger.

"Hey, calm down Piccolo." Goku walked up towards the pair. The Namekian simply scoffed and began walking in the other direction.

"Good luck kid." he concluded his chat with the boy, as he lightly hovered away.

Goku then stared down at Gohan, giving him a warm smile. "Maybe we should call it a night, huh Gohan? I know your mother will be worried about us. How about we start heading home?" Gohan ignored his father's questioning as he quickly jumped to his feet.

"We're not finished here yet!" he called out to Piccolo, frowning in determination. Goku stood in awe, watching as his son immediately flew towards the Namekian. Gohan sped closer and closer until his target was in reach, but as soon as Piccolo could turn around, a foot suddenly whacked against his face, sending him off to the side. Standing below in the distance, Goku stared up at the scene in utter shock. Gohan stiffened in mid air, just as surprised as his father. What had just happened? Piccolo searched his surroundings, extremely pissed off. Who would dare strike a blow at him while his back was turned? An _unusually hard_ blow at that. The Namekian then looked up, completely astonished to find Gohan. His anger then changed to confusion, as Piccolo headed towards the small Saiyan.

"What the hell...?!" Piccolo snarled, spitting out blood as he demanded an answer. He clenched the front of the boy's clothing so they were directly face to face.

"I-it wasn't me." Gohan trembled in terror, unable to look anywhere but into the Namekian's piercing eyes. "I-I don't know what happened." he squealed.

"What?!" Piccolo growled, turning his head to look down at Goku, suspecting maybe he was the one who attacked him. _His Instant Transmission must have been the cause here._ He frowned but immediately doubted the thought, as he knew Goku wouldn't dishonestly attack someone. As the Namekian's eyes continued to focus on the Saiyan hero, he began to realize that he was not looking back at him but at something else higher up in the sky. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out.

"Hahahahahahaha! Was I too quick for you?" The three stared up in awe at a dark shadow hidden in between the clouds; a shadow which eventually turned into a well-known silhouette as the assailant flew closer... a certain spiky-haired assailant.

"Vegeta." The Namekian snarled. "I should've known."

Let's leave it there, ha ha. :)

Short and sweet. Maybe a little bit rushed, but I wanted to get this chapter out as much as you did.

Next chapter should be good as it is Vegeta's first night with Goku and his family. How will Chi-Chi react? XD

Please review :3


	5. A Restless Night

Chapter 5!

I feel this chapter is better than the last one, so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own DBZ

* * *

><p><strong>Capsule Corp<strong>

Bulma lay awake in her bed. She had turned on her side with her duvet completely wrapped around her body, including her head. Her eyes scanned around the dark room, looking at all the various shadows that were fixated to the floor and walls. She was tired but she couldn't find it in her to fall asleep. All she could do was fidget, as the feeling of worry ate away at her. She leaned on her feet as she turned in her bed to the opposite side, her eyes wandering yet distant.

_Where the hell is Vegeta? What's he up to? Will he ever come back? _Bulma nibbled at her fingernails in a compulsive manner. She couldn't necessarily answer these questions herself, but she knew how she felt about them, and wanted them answered as soon as possible. For all she knew, Vegeta was on a floating rock thousands of miles away in outer space doing God knows what. Maybe he was attending a secret party with his secret alien friends on one of the many planets in the galaxy, and he never told anyone about it because of how truly stubborn he was.

_Vegeta acting lively and cheery with people? _Bulma cringed, doubting the thought because the only spaceship Vegeta could gain access to was the round Capsule Corp one still parked out in the front garden. _Then where else could he be? _Bulma thought long and hard. He definitely wouldn't go after Tien and Chiaotzu - nothing really connected between them. She also doubted that he was with Goku .

_With the grudge that Vegeta has, he would rather watch porn with Master Roshi than go anywhere near Goku. _Hell, with that thought, Bulma smiled and sarcastically confirmed that Vegeta was with the old master having a good time.

_He would certainly enjoy bossing Krillin around, and he could masturbate in the sea after a good arousing. _She giggled teasingly, the gruesome but humurous image floating in her dirty mind. She couldn't help but make a small joke to lighten the mood. After a moment or so, her face had gone blank as worry came back to her.

_Why didn't he tell me where he'd gone and what if he __never __comes back? _Yet more questions to add to her list. Bulma panicked. If Vegeta decided not to come back from wherever he was, she knew she would be terribly upset. She would've also wasted her time building up her plan to seduce him and that annoyed her just a little bit.

_Will I ever see him again? _She sat up. "What am I thinking. Of course I'll see him again. He won't just leave a beautiful girl like me behind all alone!" _And horny._ Bulma lay her head against the pillow, deciding that even if she doesn't see Vegeta any time soon, he would most definitely, one way or another come back. This is what she called 'Pulling a Yamcha' – if one decides to leave for a long period of time. When she thought about it, Bulma hadn't seen Yamcha in a while, which proved her little saying was very clever. Usually, when an image of Yamcha popped into her head, her stomach would tie in knots with ecstasy, but there was nothing. Complete emptiness as the man who she used to think of as the love of her life, now only thought of him as someone she used to date, her _ex_. Although when Yamcha left, neither him nor Bulma had officially ended the relationship, but they weren't on good terms either. They hadn't been for a while now. During the day, they hardly said two words to each other without them biting each other's heads off, and by night, they couldn't perform in bed. Yamcha couldn't get it up any more. Bulma didn't know what to say to him when or if he came back, but then again, maybe he never will come back. Just like Vegeta. Bulma moaned. Things were starting to get a little too complicated for her. She turned to her right to look at the clock on her bedside.

_Only midnight? _Man, did she go to bed early. Earlier than her normal time. What was wrong with her? It felt a lot later than midnight. Maybe 2 or 3am at the most. Bulma felt like she could scream. She was tired but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking and fretting about Vegeta. It had only gone past midnight but it felt like forever. Maybe time had stopped altogether. Giving up, Bulma slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs. If rest wasn't working for her, then some TV time on the sofa was the next best thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Paozu<strong>

Two tall figures, one small and one medium stood still on the outskirts of the forest on Mount Paozu. It appeared they were having a serious conversation. It was midnight and the dark clouds and gale force winds only added to the already tense atmosphere.

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?" Piccolo scowled. He scanned the Saiyan up and down in utter disgust. Vegeta only smirked in response as though refusing to answer. If anyone found out the real reason why he was here, his plan would obviously fail, and he couldn't allow that to happen. He simply stood with his arms crossed and his lips sealed. Piccolo snarled at his ignorant reaction and turned to the taller Saiyan.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Goku. Vegeta's up to something. I can sense it." Piccolo watched as Goku stared at him naively, then turned to look at Vegeta a couple of metres back. They glared at each other for a few moments before Goku spoke up.

"I don't know Piccolo." he shrugged "I'm sure he just wants to train with us."

_And also to find out your weakness and finally destroy your sorry ass. _Vegeta secretly continued as he overheard Goku's words, a provocative smile shown on his face. _I will take my rightful place as the most powerful Saiyan in the universe. _He clenched his fists, taking action with his thoughts.

Piccolo merely grunted at Goku's response then looked down at Gohan with a blank face. The small Saiyan returned his expression, then looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo. About earlier, I... I'm trying my best and..."

"You'll learn soon enough, kid." Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's head and smiled warmly down at him. A sudden comforting feeling surged through Gohan's body. He grinned back up at Piccolo, feeling relieved and forgiven. "Well, I'm outta here." the Namekian nodded at the two Saiyans standing before him, and immediately took off to the skies to rest for the night. Goku and Gohan stood beside each other as they watched respectively at their ally and friend flying away. But as for Vegeta, whom still stood a few metres back, watched in complete disapproval with his usual scowl plastered on his face.

"Coward." He muttered under his breath as Piccolo was now out of sight. He then turned to the remaining two, turning his scowl into a smirk. Now it was time to get down to business.

"Well, now that he's out of the way, why don't we get right down to it, Kakarot?" Vegeta immediately crouched in his fighting stance as he watched Goku with sharp eyes. The tall Saiyan was caught off guard as he and Gohan simply stared at Vegeta in awe.

"Huh? What do you mean, Vegeta?" Goku responded, his eyebrows raised and his mouth ajar.

"Cut the crap, Kakarot. Fight me!" Vegeta's gaze grew more intense, but as soon as Goku heard the word 'fight', he was tempted but refused nonetheless.

"Not now, Vegeta. I'm beat. Besides, me and Gohan were going home to eat." And as if on cue, Goku's stomach started to rumble. The sudden noise startled the three Saiyans as an awkward silence filled the air. Goku and Gohan then looked at each other and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Vegeta scrunched up his nose and growled. He was all too familiar with the vulgarity and humiliation. He had had enough.

"Will you morons cut the indecency?!" he yelled as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "I came here to fight and that's exactly what we're going to do! Now prepare yourself, Kakarot!" he crouched and let out a massive roar as he began to collect his energy. Goku and Gohan watched for a few moments as a bright aura then glowed around Vegeta. He clenched his right fist and released it. As he released it, a gathering of blue ki was now floating above his hand. "Dodge this... if you can!" Vegeta smirked. He was about to let the ki go from his hand as he aimed it for Goku, but not quite. He quickly stopped and his ki dissolved. Goku and Gohan stood in confusion as Vegeta suddenly lost his balance and fell to the ground, a sudden rumble also interrupting the moment. Goku walked toward the fallen Saiyan and chuckled.

"You're hungry too, aren't you?"

"Oh for fuck sake..." Vegeta remained sitting on the ground and placed a palm over his face in complete embarrassment. _Why does this have to happen now?_ _Here and in front of Kakarot of all people. _As Goku and Gohan continued to laugh, Vegeta's humiliation grew into rage.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Vegeta." Goku saw the usual seriousness in Vegeta and concluded his laughter. "I guess you can eat with us but I'll have to make sure it's okay with Chi-Chi fir..."

"Mom? Oh no..." Gohan butted in. Goku and Vegeta looked over at the boy, whom was trembling with fear.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Goku asked worryingly.

"Mom... she, she's going to be really mad when we get home, an... and I haven't done my homework yet, uh...uh..." Gohan continued, his eyebrows raised and his hands shaking. He had completely disobeyed Chi-Chi's orders and decided to stay out with his dad, but was suddenly troubled at the thought of returning home, as he knew his mother would not be happy and he would therefore be awaiting punishment. The petrified expression on Gohan's face was contagious and had now spread onto Goku's. He knew Gohan was right, but he completely forgot until now. The whole fiasco that occurred earlier between him and Chi-Chi didn't exactly end on happy terms. Goku had simply sent his wife to bed and went AWOL with Gohan to train. He didn't think about what would happen afterwards and he didn't want to think about it now. If he knew Gohan was in a lot of trouble, what would Chi-Chi do to him? She could be capable of anything at her maximum rage. Goku continued to tremble. Vegeta saw this and wondered.

_Why is that idiot so agitated all of a sudden, unless... _he concluded. "You're not afraid of your own spouse now, are you Kakarot?" Vegeta spoke up as he lifted an eyebrow. He focused on Goku, eyes meeting with his as he scanned his face.

"What? Oh, don't be ridiculous, Vegeta. Heh, that's nonsense. Heh heh." Goku chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Did he think Vegeta was a fool? No, of course not. He could see straight through Goku's so-called slander. Every little sign; the anxiety; the tone in his voice; and the fact that he couldn't pull a straight face when trying to lie was a dead give-away. Vegeta knew he was right. The fact that Goku was scared of his own wife amused him, but why he was so afraid, Vegeta couldn't care less.

"Hahahaha, pathetic." he said pridefully, feeling better after falling over with starvation. "But I'll tell you what, Kakarot."

"Huh?"

"How about I make you an offer?"


End file.
